


Your Firm Hand

by Neffectual



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Chastity Device, Control, Daddy Kink, Dominance, M/M, Puppy Play, Rimming, Ruined Orgasms, Seth Rollins Makes Poor Life Choices, Sex Toys, Sharing, Slut Puppy Seth Rollins, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seth hurts his knee, Hunter can't be bothered to fly out to see him anymore. Boyfriend and live-in dom Marek Brave is left trying to give Seth everything he needs, while the rest of the roster clamour to be allowed a piece of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kneel before a king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenjideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/gifts).



> Based on a prompt for certain kinks from kenjideath over on tumblr.
> 
> Title from 'Daddy May I' by Ali Holder & The RainDoggs

When Seth gets injured, it takes at least half the fun out of their puppy play for Triple H. If Seth can’t crawl for him, leash in his mouth, collar tight around that thick neck, if Seth can’t kneel for hours, then what’s the point? Seth might beg and plead and whine that he can try, he’ll put weight on his knee even when he’s supposed to be off it, but… well, Hunter is exactly enough of a bastard to fuck with Seth’s future for his own personal gain, but not when there’s plenty of other talent willing to crawl for him. He’s in contract negotiations with AJ Styles, who’s practically renowned for his sub slut needs, and he’s just desperate for a shot in the WWE. Yeah, Hunter will get his, and Seth’s knee can heal without Daddy having to fly out to Iowa once a month.

There’s always been an understanding between Hunter and Marek Brave - the other reason Hunter won’t be ruining Seth’s knee any time soon - that any new toy, and new game has to be cleared with Marek first. Seth, when he’s allowed to make his own decisions, doesn’t make good ones, and Marek’s been cleaning up after Seth’s poor choices since they were both eighteen. They were twenty-five when he decided he wasn’t going to do it anymore, at least where Seth hooking up with men came into it, and took over as Seth’s live-in dom. Hunter got used to it, eventually, Marek upstairs listening on a baby monitor for Seth’s safeword, or downstairs watching if Hunter wanted Seth gagged and silent for the night. In Marek’s favour, he’s able to make himself surprisingly small and quiet for such a large man, and Hunter had only needed him to step in twice so far. That marked him as better than most of the choices in men Seth had made in the last decade.

Marek isn’t exactly just a dom, and isn’t exactly just a boyfriend, for all that he’s down on Seth’s paperwork as exactly that, for his next of kin. He’s somewhere between a best friend and a husband, and Seth would be absolutely lost without him, Marek knows. They fell out in 2010, and Seth went completely off the rails, wrecked his house and his car, nearly lost his job - and Marek came back, and it all got sorted out again. But Seth isn’t easy to satisfy, and Marek’s too close to stability to hit all of Seth’s kinks, even if he shared all of them – Seth wants to feel used, to belong, and one person just isn’t enough for him. So Seth always has other lovers, and Triple H certainly wasn’t the worst.

 

* * *

 

The problem is, the moment everyone hears the boss isn’t tapping that, it is officially open season on Seth’s ass. Marek’s suddenly fielding at least five emails a day - because no, Seth, you don’t get social media privileges until you can stop lying face down on your bed in the dark, crying to Pantera - asking what Seth’s up to, and whether he wants to meet up. Some are subtle, like Finn Balor, offering to bring some Harry Potter Lego sets over in what could have been a completely platonic offer, if Marek hadn’t met the boy before. Some are slightly more overt, like that Tyler Breeze character, who sends half a dozen naked selfies and three dick pics, along with some winking emojis. Marek deletes that one out of hand.

Various emails come and go, and Marek piles them up to respond to later, once he’s spoken to Seth about them. The roster is getting bigger and more varied, and while Marek has seen several of the enquiring men in the ring, he’s never met most of them outside of it. There’s one, however, whom he certainly has.

Hi Marek,  
Seeing as Seth’s twitter hasn’t updated in a while, I figure you’re taking care of things while princess is having a hard time of it. Heard on the grapevine that Daddy H isn’t gonna be making it down to Iowa any time soon - if that means Seth’s gonna need someone, we’re passing through in a month or so, which should give him a good two weeks after surgery. After that, I could drop in every couple of months, if that was something you both wanted.

A probably unnecessary reminder of what I like:  
• chastity play  
• basic d/s  
• bondage  
• milking  
• puppy play (no kneeling/crawling, I’m not an asshole)  
• sensation/temperature play  
• piss play  
• overwhelming  
Limits:  
• ageplay  
• “daddy”  
• blade play

I hope you’ve managed to train him out of not using his words, but if not, I’d be happy to have you alongside for the first few times.  
Give the princess my love, pettings and praise,  
Dean

Dean Ambrose is one of the few people Marek has shared Seth with before, and one of the rare ones he actually likes, for all that, these days, Dean and Seth are on opposite sides. That hasn’t stopped Dean visiting every so often, keeping in touch, and giving Seth just what he needs. They were together for the better part of two years, and in that time, Marek never recalls Seth having a single issue with subdrop. Dean didn’t protest that he was Seth’s boyfriend, and try to cut Marek out of his life, and he didn’t mind when Marek wanted Seth to himself for a weekend, and came home with new bruises and rope burns, as long as it had all been agreed beforehand.  
Marek would be the first to admit he probably organises Seth’s sex life a little too much, but in his list of good doms, Dean is one of only two people with a perfect score, and by far the most agreeable to spend time with. He shares well with Marek, to the point that he’s the only one Marek will leave alone in the house with Seth under any circumstances – but that also means he prefers not to, because Dean giving him a hand as he makes Seth come is one of the best sexual experiences he’s ever had. Dean is a good dom, a good man, and more importantly, not the sort of person to use Seth’s knee against him. Yes; polite and straight to the point - Dean Ambrose has emailed his way straight to the front of the queue.

 

* * *

 

Seth doesn’t react well to the rest advice he’s given after surgery, pouting on the couch and throwing his pain meds across the room more than once, until Marek points out what would happen if Kevin accidentally ate one. After that, he sulkily gives in and starts to take them properly, although Marek comes back from the gym one day to find the living room absolutely trashed, couch cushions all over the place, coffee table knocked over, and Seth sat in the middle of it, knee not in one of the three positions he’s been told he can keep it in, staring at him with defiance.

“You want me to punish you for this,” Marek says, and doesn’t bother to make it a question, because he doesn’t need to know Seth as well as he does to know what he wants. “Fine. Upstairs, naked on the bed, and you’ll lie there for as long as it takes for me to sort this out.”

Seth hates being left alone, and the house isn’t even warm, so Marek waits for the refusal, or the safeword, but Seth just hauls himself upright and limps his way to the bottom of the stairs, where he climbs them agonisingly slowly. Marek watches him, face cold and unimpressed, until he hears the bedroom door creak open. He doesn’t let himself smile fondly until he has his back to the stairs and starts putting the room back to rights – he gives it five minutes before Seth peeks over the stair rail, safewords out, and they can have a proper conversation about this.

Five minutes comes and goes, ten minutes, fifteen, and once Marek’s put the room back together, getting engrossed in his task, it’s been close to half an hour, and he suddenly realises there hasn’t been a sound from Seth. He keeps his pace steady up the stairs, slow and measured, because it wouldn’t be good to let Seth think he’s worried, although he is, and when he pushes the bedroom door open, Seth’s lying face down on the bed, tension radiating off him. Fuck.

“Babe?” Marek starts, which he tends not to use when they’re in a scene, and when Seth doesn’t respond, he places a hand on his shoulder. It’s cold, Seth always bad at keeping his body warm, and Marek’s cursing himself under his breath when he sees the ragged movement of Seth’s chest and realises he’s crying. “Babe, come on, c’mere.”  
Seth shakes his head against the pillow, not otherwise moving, and Marek tries to ignore how his hand shakes as he reaches forwards to brush some hair away from Seth’s face. Seth leans into it for a moment, proof he’s not completely gone under, but Marek’s still going to be angry with himself for so long about this.

“You still waiting for punishment, babe?” he tries, and Seth’s breathing pauses, before he nods and it resumes. “Yeah?” The nodding is more emphatic, and Marek’s at a loss for what to do. What he wants is to wrap Seth up in a blanket and hold him until he’s at least warm and upset, rather than cold and upset. Then he shakes himself out of it. He’s the one in charge here, and he’s the one who’s supposed to stop Seth making poor decisions – but at the same point, Seth really needs something here.

“Count to ten for me, then,” he says, and his heart’s in his throat as he lands a hard spank on Seth’s ass and hears the sobs start to come. He falters when Seth rasps out five, but makes it to ten somehow, Seth’s ass red and warm against his similarly hot palms.

“I was good?” Seth manages, turning his head just a little, and Marek forgets all the ways Seth’s supposed to be resting his knee right now, and tugs his clothes off, bundling both of them under the covers and holding Seth close.

“So good, you’re always so good for me, even when I fuck up,” Marek says, voice a hoarse whisper, giving Seth all the praise he needs and loves as he pulls his lover’s freezing hands to rest on his stomach, trying to warm them up a little. “I didn’t think you’d stay up here, I didn’t think I’d be down there so long, god, babe, I didn’t mean to fuck up so bad.”

 

* * *

 

It takes a good hour before Seth can do full sentences, and warms up enough that Marek is happy letting him go, wincing when Seth hisses at the feeling of straightening his knee out. Just another way he’s screwing this up.

“You did what I asked.” Seth says, drowsily, but Marek hears it for the platitude it is. That isn’t what he’s supposed to be for Seth, not as lover or as dominant.

“I’m not giving you what you need, am I?” he asks, helplessly. He knows he’s never quite enough for Seth, but he was hoping that with the knee injury, he could satisfy Seth for long enough, until Dean was passing through and they could work out a regular schedule. “You need more play, with the knee, not less, and I didn’t even see that.”

“Not like I’m talking about it,” Seth replies, nuzzling into Marek’s shoulder, trying to pull him back into bed, talk him into holding him a little longer. “Just wish Hunter had thought I was worth the effort of flying out.”

“Well, you’ve had a few offers to spend time with you.” Marek grudgingly admits, skating his hand over Seth’s ribs before settling it on his hip. “Some of them I’d even let near you.”

“Hunter?” Seth asks, perking up a little, and Marek sighs.

“Not Hunter. I’m sorry, babe, I think he’s out of the picture until you go back to work.” Marek’s actually sorry about that, because Hunter stuck to the rules and didn’t fuck Seth up, which is more than he can say for some of the men Seth’s taken to bed before.

“And even then, maybe not,” Seth mutters, because he’s many things but he’s not stupid, “He’ll have a new champion by then, someone else he prefers, you know he will. I was a good distraction, but I’m not good enough to travel for, so I won’t be good enough to wait for.”

Marek wishes there was something he could say to make that less true, but there’s not a fucking word he can say that will make it a lie.

“Dean says he’ll be coming through in a week or so,” he offers, instead, and Seth arches his back a little, like the tease he is. “You know I like what he does with you.”

“Not as much as I like it,” Seth purrs, nipping Marek’s neck. It’s the easiest thing in the world to turn him onto his stomach again, and Marek spreads Seth’s legs, kissing at pink flesh where his handprints are still blooming, before licking his way into Seth’s ass.

 

Seth loves being rimmed, writhes back into it and whimpers like he can’t get enough, but when he’s unable to support his weight on his knee, Marek has full control to take his time and move at his own pace, keeping his tongue stiff as he presses in and fucks Seth as best he can with it. He makes as much noise as he can, wet, slurping noises that always make Seth harder, and isn’t careful about just how much spit is leaking down Seth’s crack and onto his balls. He knows it’ll be a short affair – Seth never had any staying power, and since Marek started using a cock cage to keep him soft through any sort of pleasure, he’s lost all ability he had to stave off orgasm. Without the little plastic device to keep him soft and stop him coming, he comes so fast that Marek’s glad for any of Seth’s partners that they don’t expect him to top.

“Mm, Marek, please,” Seth begs, between heaving breaths, “Please, please, I can’t stop myself, you haven’t kept me caged for so long, I can’t – “

Marek lays another slap of Seth’s already-reddened ass, and smirks into the sound. If he was feeling a little more vicious, he’d ruin Seth’s orgasm just because he can, but he still feels a little guilty for what happened earlier, so he’ll let Seth have his pleasure. When Seth comes, it’s a long, drawn-out wail of a sound that makes Marek close his eyes and grin. He lets Seth have a few seconds before he’s pushing in, filling him up and making the man underneath him shake with the overload of sensation. Seth’s so beautiful when he’s overwhelmed with pleasure, tears dripping from his eyes, his face red and mouth open like he wants someone else to fill it. Marek gives him two fingers to suck on, which he does, sloppily, spit dripping down his chin to mix with the tears.

“Good boy, such a good boy, coming so quickly for me, begging not to,” Marek manages to gasp out as he thrusts, supporting most of his weight on one hand as Seth slurps noisily at the fingers of the other. “Daddy’s good boy, aren’t you, such a good boy for me, gonna give you everything you need.”

Seth mewls, a sound that’s always gone straight to Marek’s dick, no matter what, and he’s aware of how long it’s been since he and Seth have played. Vanilla sex, handjobs and the odd blowjob – it’s all okay, but it isn’t what either of them needs or wants. Marek’s been treating Seth differently since he got injured, and that’s just not good enough; he’s supposed to be the one who gives Seth exactly what he needs and nothing less.

His thrusts grow desperate, Seth pushing back into them until Marek holds his hips down with a punishing grip, knows he’ll leave finger-shaped bruises on Seth’s golden skin. The noise Seth makes as he digs his nails in is incredible, all whimper and need, and Marek leans forwards and bites down on the nap of Seth’s neck as his hips stutter, filling Seth with come, continuing to rock into him a little even after he’s finished, listening to Seth whine at the feeling.

“I think I’ve been being far too nice to you recently, haven’t I?” Marek asks, as he pulls out and grabs a tissue from the box on the bedside table, cleaning himself up. “That pretty dick’s been allowed free rein, you could come whenever you wanted… I think we need to make sure you’re on best behaviour if Dean’s going to come and visit, don’t we?”

Seth nods, sleepy and over-stimulated, and Marek smiles. Yeah, if Dean wants a well-behaved little slut, like Seth normally is, he’ll have to make sure Seth can deliver. Wouldn’t do to have him misbehave for company.

“Enjoy your last night of freedom, babe,” Marek says, stroking Seth’s hair fondly, “because tomorrow, we’re putting you back in chastity.”


	2. a lesson in denial

It takes about three days of being locked in chastity for Seth to start getting bratty, demanding, and Marek can’t help but smile fondly when he comes back from grocery shopping to Seth naked in the middle of their bed, rocking his hips against the plug Marek settled there when they woke up.

“Getting needy, babe?” Marek asks, and Seth doesn’t even open his eyes, doesn’t stop rocking back and forth, desperately trying to get some sort of sensation. His dick is so cute, small and soft in its little plastic cage, and Marek has to bite back a shiver at the sight of his boy like this again, like he’d never hurt his knee – which is in a position it isn’t supposed to be. “Babe, I thought we agreed that if we were going to play, we weren’t going to keep you out for longer than we needed to, huh?”

Seth responds, more to the pet name than anything else, Marek figures, opening his eyes and looking shyly at his dom. Unfortunately for Seth, Marek knows all of his tricks after so many years together, and isn’t about to be dragged into bed for a little unfulfilled pleasure on Seth’s part, not if he’s going to sit like that.

“Over my knee,” Marek sighs, and winces as Seth moves too fast in his eagerness to comply, nearly spilling off the bed altogether. “Okay, okay, jeez, you can take a little more time than that.”

Seth looks so good like this, draped naked over his lap, and Marek shivers a little, knowing that his come is still inside Seth, held in with the plug that he so desperately wants to use to come. Marek knows that usually, Seth can come from just prostate stimulation, come dribbling out of him, but it’s been a while since he was so pent up, and he seems to have lost the knack a little. Marek can’t wait until he’s back into that habit, because there’s nothing better than watching Seth know it’s possible for him to come, but desperately trying to stave it off, because he’s been ordered to. He toys with the plug, slipping it a little way out of Seth before pressing back inside, hears Seth groan desperately.

“Please…?” Seth lilts, and Marek spanks him, hard, out of habit.

“Oh, baby, you think this is a reward? This is supposed to be a punishment. Are you enjoying it too much?” Seth makes a little noise of agreement, and more of his weight droops onto Marek’s legs, so his bad knee is completely relaxed. “Oh, good boy, that’s what I like, like to see you taking care of yourself, don’t I?”

Seth nods, wordless, and rocks his hips a little where the hard plastic of the cock cage presses into Marek’s leg. It bothers Marek that Seth can still stimulate himself with the cage, and while that’s possibly more frustrating on the whole, Seth hates how clammy his skin feels when he is finally released. Which is why Marek’s been shopping, and the post finally arrived with a present that he knows Dean is going to love almost as much as Seth will. He’d normally make Seth crawl to get the box he left by the door, but instead, Marek lifts Seth easily and lets him down softly on the bed, darting in with a bite to Seth’s collarbone before he heads for the box of tricks.

“Got you a present while I was out, but you know something about presents?”

Seth’s eyes open hurriedly, and he scrambles to sit up, pausing briefly and settling into a half-laying position, propping himself up with pillows. No strain on his knee – he’s learning.

“Present?” Seth says, gleefully, because he’s a spoilt brat, and Marek loves him with every piece of his soul. “For me?”

“I don’t know, baby,” Marek says, looking at Seth with mock-sternness. “I think only good boys get presents, don’t you? Have you been good?”

He has, really – going from gentle, easy orgasms every day to being confined in chastity for most of the day, the cage only coming off at night and when Marek isn’t home – but Marek loves to hear Seth tell him how good he’s been, loves to hear his boy brag about himself. He picks up the box and brings it back to the bed.

“I’m good, I’m good,” Seth almost pants, desperate to prove to Marek that he can behave. “Haven’t come, haven’t touched myself, I’ve been good, Marek, haven’t I? I’ve tried to be a good boy for you.”

Fuck, but he’s beautiful when he’s begging, he’s so gorgeous when he wants to be under control, and Marek has to catch his breath for a moment before he puts the box down on the bed and lets his precious boy get to his gift. Seth attacks the box like an eager puppy looking for a treat, and Marek allows himself a chuckle. Immediately, a glare is fixed on him, before Seth pouts, and goes back to opening his present, only this time with a little more decorum.

When he pulls out the packing paper and sees what’s inside, he gasps.

“It’s… it’s for me?” he asks, staring up at Marek like he’s hung the moon, and really, Seth has no right to look so gorgeous, so worshipful. Marek’s fucked up, he’s made mistakes, he’s the one who wasn’t playing properly, kept Seth waiting and needy and didn’t know what he wanted, but… that look, every time. Seth leaps off the bed and onto Marek, in a move that would have sent eighteen-year-old Marek crashing to the ground – but he’s put some bulk on since then, and he catches his injured lover, holding him close.

“No, babe, I bought it for me, I thought we could do matching couple’s costumes this Halloween – of course it’s for you, pet.” He’s showered with kisses, and, laughing, helps Seth gently back to the bed. The way Seth plucks the little metal cage out of the box is akin to the reverence Marek’s seen him show with title belts, and his hands are shaking.

“Can we…” Seth starts, then ducks his head, cheeks going red.

“You wanna put it on right away, huh?” Marek asks, figuring he knows what his boy likes. Seth’s never been one for delayed gratification, never been good at waiting for something he wants. That’s part of why denying him an orgasm is so rewarding.

“Um,” Seth says, and it’s a small, questioning sound, the one he makes when he’s really unsure that what he’s about to say isn’t going to get him punished.

“Use your words, babe,” Marek says, softly, stroking over the rough, curly texture of Seth’s hair, feeling his boy tilt his head back into the caress, nuzzling against the touch. “You’re not gonna be in trouble, okay?”

Seth still looks nervous, but kisses Marek’s hand anyway, as it slides down to cup his chin.

“Can we… can we wait until Dean’s here?” he asks, and Marek wonders if Seth expects him to be hurt by that, or upset. Instead, a bolt of lust shoots through him at the thought of domming Seth with Dean, taking the old cage off and watching Seth get hard, making him get himself soft enough to get the new cage on, of Dean’s hands helping to gently get Seth into it. Fuck, he wants that, wants to see that, wants Dean to help him take Seth to the limit and then… and then bundle him into bed and keep him curled between them while he surfaces from subspace.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I didn’t – “ Seth’s nasal whine breaks through Marek’s fantasy as he realises his lover has dropped his present and is pressed to Marek’s body, shaking slightly as he tries not to cry. Clearly he misunderstood Marek’s silence.

“Oh babe, no, no,” he coos, lifting Seth’s chin and kissing him soundly to ease his fears. “If you want to share that with Dean – “

“And you, and you, I want both of you,” Seth gasps, needily, desperate to please, “not just him, I want both of you.”

“Babe?” Marek asks, and watches Seth’s face, so full of emotion.

“Yeah?” Seth responds, still a little nervy.

“I love you,” Marek says, softly, kissing Seth gently, “and of course we can wait until Dean gets here. But that means this isn’t coming off until then okay?” He flicks Seth’s bound cock with a finger, and listens to the needy gasp.

“I can wait,” Seth pants, already too ready to be taken apart by someone’s hands. “I can be good.”

 

* * *

 

The second part of that statement is as much of a lie as the first, and Marek knows it. Seth can be many things, but good has never been in his repertoire, and he’s all the better for it. It would be easy to have Seth as a sub if he was good, if he behaved, if he looked after himself, but that’s not what Marek’s in this for. Seth needs him because he’s not capable of being good. As for waiting, Seth has the attention span of a fruit fly most of the time, but when he decides he wants something, he throws himself at it like a bull at a gate, and doesn’t wait to see whether it’s a good idea. He might have been known for his planning, but honestly, Marek’s surprised when Seth can come up with  structured idea for his in-ring strategies, because when he’s at home, he’s more like an excitable puppy. It gets results, Marek can’t deny that, because it’s what’s got Seth where he is today – or more accurately, where he was before he injured his knee. Which brings Marek neatly back to Seth being unable to be good for more than five minutes at a time.

“Is that one of your three positions?” Marek asks, as Seth attempts to kneel by the big wingback chair in the bedroom, all the better to beg for Marek’s cock down his throat. He’s being a brat, Marek knows, but in a way, he’s also being good. Seth hasn’t asked for his own pleasure, hasn’t asked to come, not at all. He’s coping admirably with being in his cock cage longer than he usually is without at least relief when the cage is removed for cleaning. It’s near impossible to get it back on – or rather, to get Seth soft enough to get it back on – after taking the cage off to wash and check on him. Marek struggles to deny his love anything when he’s begging and needy, anyhow.

Marek’s making sure he’s using q-tips and a damp cloth to keep the cage clean, and gently lubricating the hard plastic band around Seth’s balls, where his morning semi-erections pull at it, and there’s danger of chafing. He’s not whining about it at all, actually, just perpetually hungry for Marek to fuck him, or to lie back and suck Marek’s cock for ages, just slowly suckling him as he stares up at Marek with those soft brown eyes until Marek loses control and fucks his face, pulling out and coming all over Seth’s face and beard. Now he thinks about it, Marek is sort of concerned that Seth’s not complaining more. It’s unusual for him to be this compliant.

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” Seth’s nasal whine breaks him out of his thoughts. “Please, Marek, please please please.”

He’s naked, which has become de rigeur over the past week, aside from his knee brace and cock cage, and if Marek were a less decent human being, or perhaps a less caring dom, he’d let Seth kneel.

“Then get on the bed, lie back, and let me,” he says, instead, stroking Seth’s coarse hair gently. “Don’t be such a brat, or you won’t like the punishment.”

He watches Seth struggle upright, and doesn’t help him up, because the contact would be too much like a reward. Besides, he got himself down there, he can get himself back up. Marek’s responsible, sure, but he’s not a soft touch. He’s not going to help Seth extricate himself from a situation he got himself into – at least, not this one. Seth limps over to the bed, giving him a dirty look as he makes his way over there, and Marek just raises an eyebrow, and doesn’t move from the chair.

“Well?” Seth asks, grumpily, settling himself on the bed, head propped up with pillows, all naked and golden glory, broken by the plastic of the cage and the black of the knee brace, along with the plethora of marks fading on his neck and collarbones. Marek likes to mark his territory, but he knows Dean will appreciate a less decorated canvas, for him to leave his own bruises on. “Are you going to face fuck me, or what?”

Marek rolls his eyes.

“Babe, have you ever thought that being a demanding little slut might not be the way to get me to do what you want?” he asks, airily, as if discussing the weather.

“I tried saying please,” Seth mutters, turning his head to the side so he can bury his face in the pillow. “I tried begging, I tried demanding, I tried asking. You’re being a dick today.”

Marek rises slowly from the wingback chair, running a hand over the pale gold upholstery. It’s something Triple H bought, for when Marek needed to watch to ensure Seth’s safety, and it’s become one of Seth’s favourite pieces of furniture, because it proved he had worth, that even his live-in dom was afforded respect. Since Hunter stopped visiting, Seth can hardly look at it, and refuses to sit in it. Marek’s going to give Dean a heads-up about that, and see what they can do about making him enjoy it again.

“It’s not about my dick, it’s about yours, isn’t it?” Marek coos, stalking over to the bed and trailing his fingertips up Seth’s thigh. “Your needy, soft, cute little dick, that wants so badly to come, huh?”

Seth makes a grumpy little noise that reminds Marek of a sleepy kitten when he says the word ‘little’. Sure, Seth’s not packing the biggest equipment in the locker room, but the phrase ‘distinctly average’ doesn’t describe anything else about him. Marek always says he has to be perfectly standard somewhere, or else he’d just be too unbelievable, which makes Seth flush pink and pretty.

“I asked you a question, Seth,” Marek warns, pinching the skin at his hip, hard enough to make Seth wince.

“I just wanna make you come,” Seth tries, but he’s not been honestly altruistic once in his life, and Marek’s not about to start believing him now.

“Two more days until Dean’s here,” Marek says, instead of giving Seth what he wants, sitting next to him on the bed and petting his hair. “Anything special you want to do for him?”

“Everything,” Seth purrs, wistfully, headbutting Marek’s hand for more petting. “But maybe a bath? Before he’s here?”

Marek looks at Seth’s knee, two weeks out from surgery, and starts to peel the brace off.

“A bath, I can do,” he says, kissing Seth’s kneecap as it’s revealed.

“Do you think….” Seth starts, cutting himself off and looking away, not finishing his sentence.

“Often, babe.” Marek snarks back, raising a small smile on Seth’s worried face.

“Do you think Dean will still want me, with my knee?” he manages to say, before biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes.

“Oh, Seth,” Marek whispers, and hefts his lover into his arms, lifting him easily and carrying him to the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet while he runs the bath. “I don’t think he’s ever been able to say no to you.”

“You can,” Seth says, grumpily, as Marek tests the water, and lifts him into it. “You say no to me all the time.”

“I have a lot more practice,” Marek reminds him. “Now, clean yourself off, and maybe, if you’re good, you can blow me later, how about that?”

Seth might grumpily swish the water around, but Marek knows he’s made his point. Seth is loved, and wanted, and even if Triple H doesn’t think he’s worth travelling for, Dean does. And that’s something.


End file.
